The Mission
by danogil
Summary: Daria helps the love of her life Trent, save his mother from rebels in Central America.1. This story is not really in character for the Daria series but it was fun to write. This story is rated PG13 due to language, violence and graphic situations.The cha


Daria helps the love of her life Trent, save his mother from rebels in Central America.

This story is not really in character for the "Daria series" but it was fun to write.

This story is rated PG-13 due to language, violence and graphic situations.

The characters of : Daria, Trent, Jane, Tom, Quinn, Jake, Helen, Vincent, Amanda, Amy belong to MTV, Viacom. And are used without permission for this fanfic.

The character of John Thomas Rourke is the property of Jerry Ahren author of "The Survivalist Series" and is used without permission.

The Mission

It, started out like any day. I woke up to find that Quinn had beaten me to the bathroom again.

Daria VO:I need to move out. And soon! Jane had told me that I could move in with her in Boston if I can get there. The thing is I don't want to live with Jane and Tom. I love Jane like a sister (unlike Quinn ) and I don't want to spoil that with her. Shit! Enough of this.

Daria: Quinn! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THE BATHROOM I NEED TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!

It's the not any fun trying to get around in the morning. My first Class is at 7:50am at LCCC. It's a 3000 level class not bad for a new high school grad. But if her Royal Pain in the Ass doesn't get moving I'll be late. And I don't want to miss this class. Trent is in it. I would've never thought that, as much as Trent slept. And seemed to be unaware of things around him that he was going to college all that time, and in his 3rd year at LCCC. Jane didn't even know he was in college.

Quinn: Daria, I have to get ready for school too; and to day is a very important Fashion Club meeting; so you can try to get the shower in mom and dad's room to work, or do without a shower, cause unpopular people like you can do that. Besides you look like shit anyway.

Daria VO: This is just what I need before school.

Daria: Fine you little Twit, I'll go to class smelling like old gym socks. But you can find another ride to school! Quinn: MuOMm, Daria's being mean to me!

Daria: Can it Quinn Mom is gone to work already.

Quinn: Daaaaaaaddddd, Daria's being mean to me again!

Daria: Nope gone too, he's at a meeting in Philly.

Quinn just huffed and ran into the bathroom. After a few minutes I heard the water running so I did what any loving sister would do, I flushed the stool.

Quinn: AHAHAHAHH!. Screamed Quinn as the hot water hit her back. Her fashion fiend meeting should go well with her looking like a rock lobster.

On that note I left, and when to Jane's old house ( someone has to wake Trent) and I can always get a shower there.

BGM: Rock Lobster by the B-52's

As I pull into the drive my Jeep stalls out.

Daria: Damn there goes the mountain cabin fund.

As I try to start the Jeep, Trent comes up and asks if I need any help.

Trent: Yo Daria need any help?

Daria: It doses this all the time, it just needs to cool off. He starts to sing;

Trent: Car done died, left me flat, in the driveway of life, I don't see it Daria.

Daria VO: Damn Doors cover bands.

But sense the band broke up he hasn't been doing it as much.

Daria: So Trent I came by to see if you were going to class today.

Trent: No, I have a few things to do over the next week or so. I need to go out of town and Janey is coming with me, she just doesn't know it yet. She should be here on Tuesday.

Daria: Trent what's going on and can I help.

Trent: I don't think you can help with this Daria.

Trent: What brought you over this morning?

Daria: A large metal box on wheels. I need to take a shower if you don't mind.

Trent: Yea go ahead, Janey left some clothes that will fit you.

Daria: How do you know that they will fit? I ask teasingly,

Daria VO: Over the last few months Trent has learned every inch of my body. Trent starts to cough as he tries to answer,

Trent: Just think that they will, ok. As I look at Trent he appears lost in thought,

Daria: Trent today is Tuesday, did she say what time she would be here.

Trent: 5:00 or 6:00 a.m. I think.

Daria: Well Trent it's 7:00 a.m. now lets go see if she's here. At Jane's bedroom door I knock.

Daria: Jane, you in there?

Jane: We're sorry the door that you are knocking on is no longer in service, if you feel you have knocked on this door in error please go away.

Dari VO: Yea, she's here I thought,

Daria: Jane, I need to talk to you.  
Jane: Ok, Daria come on in, and you to, Trent. As we go into the room, we see Jane sitting on her bed, looking as big as a house --a 7-8 month house.

Trent: Whoa, Janey, this is a new look for you. No school for today,

Daria: Jane Who, How, Why, Tom!

Jane: Well Daria the how is easy, so is who. The why, well even with the pill and a condom it happens. And yes it was Tom.

Daria: So where is Tom at?

Jane: The last time I saw Tom, he was running around with a striper chick named Lola. He told me to get lost. I stayed in the apartment until the rent was due, then I came home to Casa Lane.

Daria: So he's gone?

Jane: The bastard left me for a Gd damn striper.

I look at Trent he's seething his face going red as he cracks his knuckles.

Trent: I'll kill the little bastard for what he's done to my little sister.

Daria: Trent, don't do any thing to Tom that would only hurt you. But he can't hear me in his rage. I go to him and try to clam him down, he just doesn't want to listen to anyone right now.

Daria: Trent, honey please don't do any thing that will hurt you or Jane, ok.

Trent: Daria he got my little sister pregnant! I'll rip off his nuts dip them in hot sauce and feed them to him raw!

Both Jane and I say eeww to the vivid mind picture of Tom dancing around without his nuts as Trent tries to feed them to him.

Jane: Trent, It took the two of us to get this way, I made a big mistake by living with Tom, but we did have some good times.

Trent: Yea, I can see that Jane, Very Good times!

Daria: Now Trent that is no way to talk to Jane, We need to be here for her. And besides we are doing it too, so it could've been just as easily been me that was pregnant!

Jane: Yo amiga you and Trent finally, way to go girl. If I had known that was all it took, I

would 've left a long time ago.

We both just look at Jane. As Jane gets up and takes off the fake belly she was wearing. We look at her in shock.

Jane: April Fools. At this moment Tom comes out of the closet, laughing uneasily, looking at Trent. I start to laugh and after a few moments Trent also starts to laugh. When it comes to Jane, Trent can't stay mad at her. As for Tom that is another story.

Daria: So Jane, I guess you're not pregnant.

Jane: Nope, but maybe some day after we get out of college, So how long have you and my brother been playing hide the snake?

Daria: Well we have been going out for about 4months now. On the hiding the snake, well that is between Trent and I.

I look at my watch, and it's almost 8:00 a.m.. I think no classes today.

Daria: Well who's up for breakfast, it's on me. But first I need a shower. Hey Trent will you do my back?

Well two hours and all the hot water later, I'm clean and ready to ( I won't say what we did in the shower) go to breakfast. We all go and get into my Jeep ( it starts will miracles never cease. I may get to keep my mountain cabin fund) and drive to the I-Hop.

Daria: Trent, you need any help with the paper for Professor Johnson's CJ class.

Trent: Nah I'm cool.

I still find it hard to believe that Trent is a Criminal Justice major but he is. I'm taking the class so I can write real life crime into my Melody Powers novels. As we drive through Lawndale, I'm lost in thought as Trent plays with my hair, I really love it when he plays with it. Jane and Tom are busy in the back seat with each other, I look at Trent, he has changed in the last year the more visible of his tattoos are gone and he only wears one earring now. The band was history after Jesse left and Nick got married. Although Trent still plays on Deaga Street when he can, some times he jams with Jesse when he's in town. Other times he and I will play, I like to sing with Trent, but I can't do it on stage. He has asked me to sing on stage with him. But I always back out. I can't get up in front of people. As we pull into the parking lot I see that it's not that busy, I take that as a sign that this won't be too bad. That is until I see Brittany's car. Poor girl she had to drop out of college after Kevin got her pregnant, the only job she could find was as a waitress. It may not have been so bad for her, but as she started to look pregnant, Kevin took off. No money, a crappy job, no child support from mister asshole.

Daria VO: Yea her life couldn't be better.

Every time I see her she'll try to get me to help her try to figure out what she should do. She needs to learn to help herself. But on the up side she does ok as a waitress.

Daria VO: Yea that's the job for Brittany something, in the service industry-- heavy on the serVice. I've been told that she has taken to doing the oldest profession.

As we seat our selves

Brittany : Hi everyone how are you doing today, do you all know what you want.

Daria: O' I'll have coffee and a veggie omelet, what does everyone else want? Jane?

Jane: That sounds good to me.

Trent: Eggs and hash browns, coffee for me.

Tom: Soda and pancakes for me.

Brittany: Ok I'll be right back with your orders.

Jane: How you been. Jane is still looking at Brittany. I kick her under the table. Jane just looks at me.

Daria: Don't ask that. In a whisper Brittany doesn't hear.

Brittany walks off to turn our orders in.

Daria: Jane, you don't want to get her started on how her life has gone, she'll go on for hours and it's not pretty, she only works as a waitress during the day. At night she's a call girl.

Jane: No shit, I knew that she would be able to get a job with her "head" someday.

Tom: I wonder if she has a problem with her customers rising to meet the challenge.

Daria: Droll very droll(dryly).

Trent: So Jane how are things going at Boston Fine Arts.

Jane: So far so good, better if I could get a certain boyfriend to pose for me.

Tom: Hey, Jane if you didn't want to do nudes I might pose.

Jane: Hey, It was in good taste. Gd, one nude picture and he's ready to runaway.

Tom: Jane it's not the picture you painted it's what you had me doing to you and the sheep. Not your best work honey.

Jane: Well then I'll never paint you again. During all this Trent has just sat their looking at his sister.

Daria: Is every thing ok Trent? He answer me by giving me a long deep kiss and looking into my eyes.

Trent: Daria, I love you so much and never want to leave you, but.

Daria VO: Were is he going with this.

Daria: Trent some thing is going on I want you to tell me what it is.

Trent: Well Daria two days ago I got a call from Vincent saying that Amanda was in Costa Rica, and was being held by rebel forces.

Daria: WHAT why would they do that to her? She an artist.

Trent: No, she's not Daria mom and Vincent work for the DEA, our whole family has worked for the Feds as long as anyone can remember. After I get out of college, I'll go to work for one of the agencies. Jane may work for them in the future if she doesn't become an artist, but first she needs to finish college.

Jane just looks at Trent, then she screams

Jane: WHAT! How did that happen? Is mom ok, have you heard any thing tell me Trent?

Trent: Janey mom's ok for now but the government won't help get her out, so we need to go to Central America, and try to get her out. Daria, I had to tell you I was going to leave for a week or so. But this isn't how I wanted to do it.

Daria: Hey you working for the Feds after you get out of college is cool with me, but right now you don't work for them. Just how were you going to try to rescue your mother.

Trent: Daria, I'm going to Costa Rica to help get my mother back, that is why I asked Jane and Tom to come home I need help with this.

Daria: Trent, you can't go it will be too dangerous, you need years of training in this type of op's. Do you have any experience in this kind of operations?

Trent: Yes Daria I have some and so dose Janey. As for Tom, well his dad sent him to Cooper's place.

Daria: Well damn it, I'm going too, the guy I fall in love with is not going to some ratshit country without me.

Trent: Daria you can't go it's to dangerous, So it is out of the question.

Daria: Wrong Trent I'm going. We went to J. Cooper's camps for 6+years and My Dad was in the Israel Defense Force and made us all take tactical training. When I turned 16, I had to go to Israel for Junior Reserve Officer Training.

Jane and Trent: You mean Quinn, miss fashion has self-defense training.

Daria Yes, this summer she is to goto Israel for their version of JROTC training.

Tom: I didn't know you were Jewish.

Daria: Tom with a name like Morgendorffer! Duh! yes we're Jewish.

Tom: How dose your dad take you dating a Goyim?

Daria: Why do you think it took so long for Trent and me to go out? We all get quite as we see Brittany coming with our food.

Brittany: Hi again, here's your food folks, is anything wrong? You all look like bummed out or something.

Trent: It's nothing Brittany we're just not hungry anymore, we need to leave. So could you get our check please.

Tom paid the bill and we left,

Dari: Trent we need to go to my house I have something to show you all. And I'm not taking "any" for an answer.

Jane and Tom: could you drop us off at Casa Lane?

Dari: No, this includes you too. Especially if you're going to Central America.

Trent: Dari I can't let you go, you might get hurt. I wouldn't be able to live with that.

Dari: I know, but you need someone who has done this before.

Trent: No, you can't"-----

Dari: Trent I don't think you understood what I said about my training.

Daria VO: Do I tell him about how I spent my 16th birthday in the middle east, up to my butt in sand?

Daria: Trent, I have been in live combat; have any of you?

No one speaks after I say this. I look at their faces.

Daria: I didn't think anyone had. As we go into my house.

Daria: Trent and Tom would you move the furniture from in front of the stair case.

I then open the gun safe under the stairs.

Daria: Trent how are you going to get to Costa Rica, did you plan to take weapons with you.

Trent: We have access to transport but not weapons before we get in country.

Daria: Well you now have weapons, what do you know how to use?

Tom: I'm good with the MP-5 and Colt .45

Daria: How about you Trent?

Trent: Fn-Fal and Browning HP.

Jane; I like the MAC-10 and AK-47.

Daria: Well folks we have that and more. But Tom I think you need to use a 9mm and not the .45, because we will need to get ammo in country and it will be easier if we use NATO rounds. And that goes for you to Jane. So, pick out what you want to use and don't forget the mags. A few hours late and we all have what we need for this adventure into hell.

Daria: So, Trent how good is your intel on this, and were, do we meet your dad?

Trent: We were to meet up with Vincent at David, Panama, and then move north on foot into Costa Rica.

Daria: Ok that sounds good to me.

Jake: Daria, What are you doing in the Weapons Locker? And with all these people here?

Daria VO: Oh shit

Daria: Dad we have a problem and Trent has asked me to go with him to Costa Rica. To help get his mother back.

Jake: No, you can't go I won't let you.

Daria: Dad, I'm 18 now and if I want to go, well I'm going.

Jake: Why did you open the weapons locker, you know that every thing in that safe was to be kept a secret from people outside the family?

Daria: Dad these people as you put it are my family. Jake didn't say anything. He just looked at me. I could almost hear the wheels turning in his head.

Daria Dad, at 18 you were up to your ass in sand and blood in the '73 war. This is something that I must do. In another two years I'll be in the Musad as a field agent, with that you have no problem.

Jake: Tell me the plan.

The thing about ol' Jake is that he tries to make others think that he is a nut, but if he lets you know him you find that he has a sharp mind and can take the eyes out of a squirrel at 500meters. He knows the look of fear and death. And after he saw that we had to do this for each other he relented on letting us do this mission. He knew it was something we had to do.

Jake: Ok kiddo you have a plan, but is it any good? Hey were, are you three going? Trent and Tom and Jane stopped in their tracks, on their way to the door. Trent: Nowhere Mr. Morgendorffer, just sitting down.

Jake: Good for you, now sit everyone and tell me the plan. We told Jake our plan and he hugs me.

Jake: It might just work, if you had twenty or so well trained men.

Daria: Dad, I think we can do it.

Jake: Ok, I'm going to make a few calls don't go anywhere. Then Jake leaves the room. I goto Trent and tell him it will be ok, he takes me in his arms and holds me close. I melt into his body as hold on to each other. Jake walks back into the room.

Jake: All right I got you some more intel on the incident, your mother is being held in Campo Del Toro by a local drug lord named "Los Lobo" my contact tell me that she will be executed on Monday for crimes against the People. Trent, Jane and Tom just look at Jake.

Daria: Dad did you need to tell them that.

Jake: Listen Daria this is for real, these people don't play. So they need to know what you all are getting into, I know you know after spending time with a settlement in Israel. But your friends may not know how bad people can be, so indulge me ok.

Daria: Yes, Dad, you are right it is something that we need to know.

Jake: Now, Daria what weapons are you going to take?

Daria: Well I thought we would use AK's and MP-5's as are long guns, an 870 shotgun, then Beretta 9mm. And I was going to take an SSG97 for long range work. And night vision gear.

Jake: Daria, I know that you have a good head on your shoulders, but I'd like you to take a friend of mine with you, Here is his name and number. Call him and tell him you're my daughter. He will be a big help in the jungle. I love you Daria, and I hope you all come back.

Tom: Whoa Mr. Morgendorffer it's not like we won't be coming back.

Jake: Damn it Tom don't you understand you may all be killed doing this!

Daria: Dad, I think we all know what can happen if this goes wrong, we need to get moving. Can I have your gold card and sat phone please?

As Tom and Trent load my Jeep, Jane and I talk.

Daria: Jane, I know you can run but can you use firearms?

Jane: That's just it Daria I'm not that good with guns. I've only been around them sense I was 14 and then only during the summer at training camp. I'm scared that I 'll mess up and get us killed.

Daria: Well Jane, it maybe better if you stay here and let Trent and I do this.

Jane: No I'm Going.

Daria: Ok Jane Ok you can go. Lets give Mr. Rourke a call ok. I dial his number. He picks up on the 3rd ring.

John: John speaking, how are you doing Jay it's been a long time. How Helen and my kids doing?

Daria (VO):(My kids?) Mr. Rourke this is Daria Morgendorffer.

John: Daria, is any thing wrong with your dad or mom?

Daria: No sir every thing's ok with them, my dad gave me your number.

John: Why did Jake do that? It took me a few minutes to tell him what we had to do.

As my dad said, he would help us but he didn't like that we had three people in this group who hadn't seen combat, but it could be worse.

Trent: The Jeep's loaded Daria.

The drive to the airport was uneventful, the only fight we could get was an old DC-3 cargo. This is where we met John Thomas Rourke to look at him he was nothing special 5'9" 185lbs. medium build, thinning brown hair mid forty's, nothing about him from a distance said I'm a killer. But when he got close his cold brown eyes, had the look of death in them.

Daria VO: Here is a man who has killed many times before.

Daria How were you able to get on the same flight as us?

John: Why do you think this was the only flight, we planed it that way? After you called me I called your dad and he gave me the name of Trent's dad's sight supervisor in DEA's CA Command, Kids we have an unsanctioned mission, if we get back you all will be given an offer to work for NSA. Daria the Musad will want to talk to you.

Daria: I already have an offer from them for after college Mr. Rourke.

John: Yes Daria I know.

Our flight had its first refueling stop at NAS Pensacola. During this stop we took on extra fuel so as not to have to land until we get to Panama. Not bad for a plane that's over 55years old. We all take time to check our weapons and gear because once we hit the ground it's do or die time, I just hope that there hasn't been any leaks.

Jane: Yo amiga I really want to thank you for helping us.

Daria: Hey I would've helped you even if I wasn't going out with Trent. You are my best friend. You know freakin' friends o' partner in crime.

Jane starts to say more but is interrupted buy John who tells ever one that we need to get some sleep as we still have over 12hour of flight time to go. I go off to find Trent in the back of the plane.

Daria: Hey Trent you've been very quiet on this trip, are you ok lover.

Trent: I'm cool I just wish you and Janey had stayed in the states this will be very dangerous and I don't want to lose you or her.

Daria: Well you couldn't have kept me from coming, you go in harms way ---- so do I. Trent I love you more that anyone in my life, and you mean more to me that my life. So you can't keep me out of this.

Trent: Daria when we come back will you marry me.

Daria: Trent, ask me again when we get back, we need clear heads for this mission. But I'll tell you this your safe in buying the rings.

He leans over and takes me in his arms and holds me tight so tight that I can hardly breathe or is that how he makes me feel. I do love him so. Trent kisses me, I feel the joy of love. Never have I felt as alive as I do with Trent.

John: I said sleep not screw! Looking at Jane and Tom, it looks like all four of us had the same idea. Sleep comes to me quickly in Trent's arm. It seams like only minutes but John is waking us up saying. We're over David in five, so everybody up and check and stow gear. We landed in darkness. We meet up with Vincent and start our trek.

Trent: Dad, do you know any more about mom?

Vincent is a man of few words and even fewer emotions, this is the first time he has seen any of his children in a year or so and all he does is say hi and asks how things are in Lawndale.

Trent: Daria this is my dad.

Daria (VO): (Not very impressing) Nice to meet you, Vincent. We move north from the airport.

John: Their force is around 50 rebels, so ladies we are vastly out numbered. Daria I want you on point as we move north I'll take the six. You four in the middle and no noise.

Trent: Why do you want Daria to take point? That is the one who gets shot first, and I don't want my girlfriend killed. So I'll take point.

Daria: No! Trent you don't have the experience.

Trent: And you do?

John: Trent, I wouldn't have picked Daria if I did think she could do it. Ok, Trent you see, you have had some training and a little range time. But Daria has had real combat experience, yes I know it was in a desert warfare and not in jungle warfare. But that is all we have to work with.

Our trek takes us north into some of the thickest jungle in Central America. As we move through the jungle we can see that life all around us in the multitude of animals and plants, Mr. Rourke points out a few of the more dangerous animals and insects. I also notice that death is around every tree and bush. An eight-foot boa is wrapped around a spider monkey, squeezing the life from it small body. We move slowly in this dark place, one mistake and we could all die.

Jane: Hey, Trent would you look at that.

Trent: Look at what Janey?

Jane: That slimy thing on your neck. I think you got it from the last stream we crossed.

I hear Jane Talking to Trent and go back to him to see if I can help. That's when I see a rebel in a tree with a rifle pointed at Tom, I whip up my MP- 5 and fire, the built in silencer reduces the sound of my weapon going off. I fire a short 3 round bust fpht, fhpt, fpht, hitting the rebel in the head and neck. He falls soundlessly from the tree. Tom dives for the ground and cover. Tom rolls under a fallen tree firing at the lifeless body of the man I just killed.

The report of his silenced MP-5 going off sounds like a long fart as the fallen rebels body jerks with the impacts of his rounds.

John: Tom, stop firing! Your wasting ammo! And put that weapon on three round burst, the man was dead with Daria's first round. Trent, check the body. Trent looks at the man's body, his face going green as he touches him, Trent vomits and sits back.

Trent: What have I gotten into? I go to Trent.

Trent: Look at me. Trent, move away from the body and don't look at him. John will you check the body while I take Trent over here and talk to him. Vincent comes over.

Vincent: We need to keep moving, we're in rebel territory and they will be by here soon. John checks the body for papers and any other information. We move away from the area, stopping about 500 meters away.

After checking the area, we have to take stock of what just happened.

John: Hey, Trent was that your first dead guy.

Trent: Yea, he still looks a little green, that was my first. And it won't be my last, I still want to go get mom.

Jane: Trent I'm with you, this will be kill or be killed; we just have to get mom back.

Tom: Well folk's it's a little late to back out now anyway.

Trent: Does anyone know how to remove this leach.

Vincent: Hey, Trent let me get that leach off of you. And the rest of you need to check for them.

Jane: Can these things get inside of us?

Daria: Jane that is why you have on biker shorts, there tight enough that bugs can't get inside your underwear.

John: Guys there are a few bugs out here that we need to stay clear of and leaches aren't the worst. Just be careful where you take a piss or shit ok.

I look at Trent and Jane-

Daria: I hate the jungle, lets get this done. And get outa here.

We walk on in silence for a couple of hours still moving north. We have made good time traveling about 14 km.

Jane: John, I've not got to work with night vision how long will these last?

John: The ones we're using should last for just more than 20 hours in continual usage. And we will be at the village before sunrise. Only a few kilometers to go. Daria I'm going to take over as point, you need to keep a sharp eye out on our rear. Vincent help her ok.

Vincent: We should be getting close to their patrol area so stay sharp and no talking. We move through the jungle staying in a close group, Trent signals everyone to get down and off the trail.

We all melt into the surrounding jungle as a squad of rebel's walk passe, we can tell this is a routine patrol as they are talking loudly. Tom starts to shoot them as they pass but Trent stops him. I then see why as a smaller squad comes slowly down the trail moving in a very stealthy and deliberate manor as if they are looking for someone. Using hand signals I tell John what we've seen and how many in the squads that past us. We wait until John says that it is safe to move out again, we travel about 4km when we see the village.

John: I'm going to check out the village, you all don't move until I get back.

We all pull back a little further into the jungle and wait for John to return. I go to Trent

Daria: We should be able to get in and out with Amanda soon.

Trent: This may work if we can keep the element of surprise.

John: I think that we still have that Daria, they are not on alert.

Daria: Eep ! When did you get back?

John: Just now, everybody lets regroup and go over our plan.

We move away from the trail and quietly go over our plan,

John: It looks like they have about 45 people in the village.

Tom: Does that include the ones we saw on the trail?

John: No that would make the count around 60, so that is a little higher than we thought but I think we can still do it.

Daria: I think we should take out the two squads, then hit the village.

John: Daria I think we will go get what we came for and leave. It will be daylight soon and I for one want to be gone before then.

Trent: Ok, lets do it.

As we move into the village I see the building that houses Trent and Jane's mom,

Daria VO: This may work .

While we're making our way through the streets, we see no one on the streets.

Daria VO: Where are all the armed troops, I don't see any out on the street?

We make it to the house and set up the perimeter. Still, no one is out on the streets.

Daria: This doesn't feel right.

That is when I hear the music coming from the small bar down the street.

John: Tom, check that out, be careful no noise.

Tom works his way down the street staying in the shadows quietly sneaking to a point where he can look in the bar. As we wait, I hear a muffled noise come from the house, like a choked off scream. I motion to Jane.

Daria: Hey Jane I think I heard something from inside.

Jane: Yea me too. Do you want to go look ?

Daria: Yea but we need to wait for Tom to get back.

Trent: Jane that may be mom in there.

Jane: Yes Trent it probably is but we need to wait. That's when we all lookup to see Tom running back towards us as fast as he could move. Tom slides to a stop going down on one knee bring up his weapon aiming at the door of the bar. No one comes out, Tom slowly moves into the shadows near us.

Tom: It looks like every armed person in this village is in side of that bar getting drunk. I counted 45 to 50 people all of them armed I thought they saw me that's why I ran back.

John: This maybe a good thing. If that is everyone then we take them out and get out of this rathole. Daria I want you to take the high ground, setup in that church at the end of the street that will be our way out of the village, you can use that Romanian SSG97.

Daria; Yes John I can.

John: Good now get going and stay down. You two setup on the bar, Vincent and I will get your mother. Jane you cover the door for us.

We all move out to our positions, I make good time to the church and setup on the roof.

Daria VO: I need to get more exercise.

As I look through my scope, I see Trent and Tom setting up on the bar, I check the back door to the bar, I have a clear field of fire on the back door. From my position I can keep an eye on the street and the door. As a last thought I put the silencer on my SSG97, I see that John and Vincent are moving into the house, Jane is covering the door. I see the flash of their firearms going off, then the loud chatter of and AK-47 going off. People start running out of the bar shouting about the prisoner, I see that Trent has opened up on the rebels taking down the fist three out the door, this stops them from coming out the front door.

I check the back door and see two looking out, the first one I take with a head shot.

The second through the chest, I see the red foam coming from his lips as he dies in the half light of the predawn. Tom throws a hand grenade through the window of the bar. As it goes off people start running from the bar into the murderous fire from Trent and Tom. The ones that try to go out the back door I take down with relentless fire. I eject my spent magazine, and ram home a fresh one, slamming the bolt closed I fire on any thing that comes out of the bar's back door. It's all over in less that five minutes. The smell of cordite and blood hangs heavy in the still air of the village, I check to see if Trent is ok. I see him keeling by Tom, helping him up it looks like Tom got hit in the leg. I start to count the bodies when I see two men running from the wreckage of the bar. Trent doesn't see them.

Daria: TRENT LOOKOUT. I shoot the first one through the neck and as he's going down spraying blood every where, I aim at the second man, he dives for cover behind an old car body. Trent sees the man just in time to take cover leaving Tom in the open, I lay down cover fire with my MP-5 so Tom can crawl to cover with Trent. After Tom gets to cover both Tom and Trent through grenades at the car. The car explodes in a fiery ball of twisted metal and bloody spray. Vincent, John and Amanda exit the building, Jane meets up with them and they all start down the street towards my position, running for their lives. I look at the house they had just come out of and I see the house explode, the four of them hit the dirt as bits of house rain down on the village. A 2by4 lands only inches from my head as I roll off the roof of the church and drop to the ground. I run to where Trent and Tom are, in the distance I hear the sound of choppers coming in. I think we may not have to walk out of here. As I thought Tom was hit in the upper leg but it wasn't that bad. It was a flesh wound, and if we can get him out of here it will be ok. At least he will have a story to tell when we get back to the real world. I can now see the choppers and yes they are America, John sees them also and pops smoke. One of the choppers comes in over the village and spots our position as the other chopper lays down fire on the tree line. I had forgotten about the patrols. The first chopper lands and Vincent loads Amanda and Trent helps load Tom as the rest of us climes in the chopper we take off and clime up to 300 ft. heading back to Panama and then home. As I look back at the village, it grows smaller in the distance.

Daria VO: A lot of people lost their lives here today, I'm glad that we got out without losing anyone.

John: Well folks I think that as soon as we get back to the canal zone we will all need some rest.

Amanda looks at her children and hugs them saying.

Amanda: You two shouldn't have come down here to help, I don't want you to follow in mine and Vincent's footsteps.

Vincent: Amanda, I had to ask for their help, our people weren't going to help. The DEA had written you off as dead. So after I found out you were alive, I call in every favor that I could. I didn't expect Trent to get down here this fast, I thought it would take him a week or more to get a team together. I had hoped that he would use a more experienced team. One that would tell him to stay at home.

Trent: Dad you said get a team together now, so I did.

Amanda: Vincent, I didn't have a week. I had until Monday then I was to be executed by those people.

Vincent: I didn't know, that we cut it that close.

As he hugs her close to him and kisses her. I look at Trent and Jane, my two best friends in the world.

Daria (VO): (I love both of them.) Hey Jane do you want to be the maid of honor at mine and Trent's wedding?

Jane: When is it?

Daria: Oh, in a few weeks, after Trent buys the rings. I look at Trent.

Daria: Well Trent you asked me before we left the states, and I didn't say yes then but I am now. What do you say Trent? Want to go to a wedding.

Trent: With you any day.

Daria: That's cool how 'bout Thursday?

Tom: Well, mosseltoff to you two now will someone look at my leg!

John moves to check Tom's leg as we all laugh at his outburst. Leave it to, Tom to change the mood for us all.

John: Well Tom, what do you want me to do for your leg. The bandage is holding and we'll land in a few minutes, so what do you need?

Tom: I need someone to hold my hand. As he looks at Jane.

Jane: I'll do it if I can paint you again.

Tom: Ok but no sheep this time.

Vincent and Amanda just look at him as if he had lost his mind.

Jane laughs : No sheep this time. as she takes his hand.

Jane: I'll use cows and chickens instead. Tom rolls his eyes.

Tom: I need to get a new girlfriend one that's not an artist. Jane playfully hits Tom, then they kiss. Everyone says in one voice GET A ROOM YOU TWO!

Jane: Hey Daria sense I'm your maid of honor, you can be my maid of honor.

Daria: That would be great, I'd like that.

Jane: Hey we can all get married in the canal zone it's US soil.

Daria: I think we should wait until we get back to Lawndale my parents might want to be at my wedding, don't ya think.

Door gunner: You Morgendorffer?

Daria: Yes I am, what of it?

Door gunner: Your parents are at the base we are going to land at. Your dad is the one that asked us to go in after you all.

Daria: My dad? How did he get the US Army to come after us?

Door gunner: Well your dad asked but your mother ordered us, you don't fuck with a full bird Colonel from the AG's office. Your dad could've gotten us to do it. But it would've taken longer, I never met a staff officer in the IDF before. what is your dad, a Colonel or a General.

Daria VO: My dad? I thought he was a junior officer in the IDF. But what blows my mind is my mother the Colonel. I knew that they waited to have Quinn and I but, who would've thought both of them in the military.

Jane: I knew you were a twisted little crawler Morgendorffer, but not that twisted an Army Brat. I can't wait to see the look on Quinn's face when she learns about this; Quinn an army brat, that's a laugh.

Tom: Yea, could you see her shopping at the base PX, she would just die.

Door gunner: Daria this Quinn is she a self-centered girl about 16 or so?

Daria: Yea that sounds like Quinn to me sgt. by the way what is your name.

Door gunner: She is back at the base. Oh the names Daniel, by the way.

Daria: Thank you and everyone for coming after us.

Daniel: Your welcome Daria.

Tom: So how long before we land, Daniel?

Daniel: It'll be about an hour or so, Tom. By the way how's the leg doing?

Tom: Thanks, it's ok the bleeding has stopped.

Daniel: Cool, now all we need to do is get this eggbeater back to base. This far north in Panama we need to look out for the old Panamanian Defense Forces.

Daria: I thought that they were gone after Noriega was taken out?

Vincent: No Daria, they just moved into the jungle and became drug dealers and rebels.

Daniel: Hey, Daria the pilot would like you to get a headset on and talk to her. So here, just put it over your head and speak into the microphone. I put the headset on and I hear a voices that sound like my Aunt Amy and my Mother.

Amy: Dusty 17 to HQ , all packages accounted for and safe, over.

HQ: Good work Captain, can you put the Eleve on the radio.

Amy: She should have a headset by now, Eleve you there?

Daria (VO):( How do I answer them? Wait she called me by my cadet officer rank in the IDF. We are still in hostel territory) Yes Captain I'm here.

Amy: Good Eleve the Colonel would like you to meet with her and the Tat Aluf as soon as we hit the ground.

Daria: Yes sir I will.

Daria VO: My dad is a General WOW, Morgendorffor, get a grip this is still your 'rents. But this explains a lot of things in Israel a couple of summers ago .

Jane: Daria, what's wrong? You look like you just swallowed a bug or something.

Daria: My dad is a Tat Aluf.

Jane: Huh?

Trent: A what?

Tom: No shit that's cool.

Daniel: Is that a IDF General?

Daria: Yea, Brigadier General

John: So are you going to tell them about the wedding when we land?

Trent: Well I think we should let them know. What do you think Daria?

Daria: Yes, we will tell them after we land. How much longer until we land?

Daniel: Captain says in about ten.

Daira: Cool, now we just need to land this thing and find a place to get a license and a Rabbi to marry us.

Daniel: Daria, the Captain would like to speak to you.

I put the headset back on and hear Aunt Amy's voice.

Amy: Daria, you on this com yet.

Daria: Yes Aunt Amy, what did you need?

Amy: We're about sixty seconds out, and I thought we should talk. Are you and Trent going to get married? I heard something about a Rabbi, and I think you should wait until you get out of college.

I notice that aunt Amy has put us in an orbit over the base so that she and I can keep talking.

Daria: Yes, we are planing to get married in Panama today if we can.

Amy: Have you given any thought about Trent's religious beliefs?

Daria: No , I've not really thought about it.

Amy: You need to ask him if he wants a Temple wedding or a civil service.

Daira: I will Aunt Amy, thanks I needed the help.

Amy: That's what I'm here for.

Daria: Trent, I need to know do you want a Temple wedding or a civil service?

Trent: Draia, Jane and I are Roman Catholic. So a civil service would be the best. I don't think we could find a Priest to marry us on such short notice.

Daria: Yea, it would be hard to find a Rabbi too.

Tom: Maybe we should all postpone the weddings until we can get the religious stuff worked out.

Jane: That maybe for the best, we need to wait until our heads are clear. The fog of war and all.

Daria: Yea that maybe the thing to do.

Trent: Ok we'll wait a little while. We need to be thinking clearly before we do it anyway.

Amy(VO): (Smart kids, Hell their not kids anymore.) Dusty 17 to HQ.

Helen: HQ go ahead.

Amy: That mission is scrubbed, I repeat that mission is scrubbed.

Helen: Thank Gd, good work Amy.

Amy: Helen, but it may still take place.

Helen: That I know, but in a few years. That I can handle, Trent's not a bad kid and I think he will make Daria happy.

Amy: Copy that and agree with you.

The End.


End file.
